


First Word

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [149]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Family Fluff, First Words, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker is trying to help Solara speak her first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Word

"Mah-Aab-Bah?"

 

"Mama!  Say Mama!"

 

"Mah-Aad-Dab?"

 

Thornstriker beamed at her daughter as she held out another block for Solara to grab.  She had been hopeful that their little girl would speak soon.  Well, perhaps the past month or so, but nothing solid yet.

 

"Mama."

 

"Mahhh~~~"

 

"Mama."

 

"Abu-bu-bu."

 

She let out a small sigh. Giving up, Thornstriker sat back on her hind legs.  Maybe she should read more stories to Solara to help her get used to the sounds of words.  "Well, hopefully you start talking soon.  It would nice if Bloodshed had someone who could read with him."

 

She leaned back in to Solara who was clacking two blocks together.  "Maybe Daddy can read you some more books when he gets home."

 

Solara looked up at her with wide eyes before a smile burst onto her face.  "Da-Da!"

 

As if all the air had left the room, Thornstriker stared at Solara as if she didn't hear her properly.  "Da... Da?"

 

"Dada!  D-Da-Da!"

 

"Oh Primus... Oh Primus~"

 

While Thornstriker was being overwhelmed with excitement, Bloodshed had come in through the front door.  "Thornstriker?  Solara?  I'm home."

 

She was still too much in shock to answer back, only for Solara's happy giggles to alert the man that someone was actually in the house.

 

"Sola- Thornstriker?"  He hurried over, leaving his bag by the couch, "W-What's wrong?  Did something hap-?"

 

"Dada!"

 

Now Bloodshed was staring at his daughter with wide eyes.  Tears were forming up in Thornstriker's eyes as she watched her husband lean closer to their child.  "S-Solara?"

 

"Da!  Da-Da!"

 

Poor Bloodshed was just left there on his knees, not sure what to do hearing his own daughter call out “Dada.”  Thornstriker was just trying to not cry as her face broke into the biggest smile possible when Solara waddled over to her father's knee.

 

"Da~!"

 

Thornstriker couldn't take it anymore.  She threw her arms around them, laughing and crying at the same time as Solara laughed as well, glad her father was home.

 

Poor Bloodshed was still standing there with a blank look on his face.  It would take him a while to snap out of it, but he would eventually return the hugs.

 

He would never admit that he felt tears slide down his cheeks too.

 

END


End file.
